


She's Awake

by Manae133033



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manae133033/pseuds/Manae133033
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all stood, watching, waiting for his dear childhood friend to be executed. "You fucking bastards!" He wanted to scream but couldn't. "Peko" He sobbed. "I never needed a fucking tool. I just needed you!" He screamed</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Awake

_They all stood, watching, waiting for his dear childhood friend to be executed. "You fucking bastards!" He wanted to scream but couldn't. "Peko" He sobbed. "I never needed a fucking tool. I just needed you!" He screamed. "M-Master!" She almost sobbed. The bastard bear that was in control of this shit dragged her away. He ran. "Fuyuhiko!" He heard someone scream. He didn't care. If Peko was going to die, hell so was he. Peko was his best friend. He never believed in that soulmate bullshit but if he did he would have swore Peko was his soulmate. He ran and grabbed for her. "Master! Stop! Go away..Please!" She yelled as she was dragged away but he didn't listen to her. All to sudden they were in a battlefield. She was ahead of him and she spotted him. For the first time in their entire lives he saw fear in her eyes. Fear for him. It broke his heart. They knew they each had feelings for each other but it was to late to say or do anything. He heard some kind of loud noise ans saw these..demon.. looking creatures with swords in their hands. There had to be at least a thousand of them. He watched in horror as they ran towards Peko. He watched in amazement as she began to fight. She cut many of them in half. Hope filled his chest. Maybe she could win this, he thought to himself. That simple thought gave him hope and he ran to her even faster. She didn't see him. She was attacking the enemy. She had no idea he was on his way to her. She sliced another creature but when she looked down it was her master. He felt the blade slice his eye. He passed out in pain immediately. He never heard his soulmate's final words: "I love you. I am so sorry master. I have harmed the one I love the most" She sobbed. She cradled his head against her soft chest. She didn't see the monsters approaching her until three blades were slowly stabbed into her spine. Peko was dead._

Fuyuhiko sat up. It was the same damn nightmare every night. That stupid little bear had played a video of her execution so he could hear and see what happened to her. It had filled him with despair. The bear loved it. He put on his eye patch. He tried not to think about everything at once. He and his friends had been in a coma for only God knows how long. Nobody was actually dead but there were very little chances of anyone waking up. So far the friends who had died on the island were still asleep. He'd go down and visit them every few days. It took him weeks to approach the pod Peko was in. He walked down the hall and passed Sonia and Akane. He had grew close to both of these girls. Sometimes the three of them would just sit in silence as they watched their lovers in their pods. Sonia had lost at least twenty pounds and Akane wouldn't eat. "I have to sit by him. He;s supposed to train me ya know?" Akane smiled but Fuyuhiko could sense the pain in her. "I have to take care of the four dark Gods until Tanaka wakes up." Sonia smiled easily. He didn't say anything. He didn't believe in God but he prayed every night she woke up. He needed her. God how he needed her. She was the brightest light of sunshine in his dark gloomy life. She loved animals, she was an awful cook, she was a kind soul, and the list continued on and on. He couldn't see her today. Not after the dream. Sure he had it every night but this time he could see it perfectly. He could even smell her blood. He walked the halls of the facility they lived in. He walked to the cafeteria and got some coffee. 

He drank the black liquid. "Oi! Fuyuhiko!" A cheerful voice called. He sighed and turned to see the friendly mechanic smiling at him. His pink hair had faded to blond and was _now_ turning into its natural black color. He sighed. "What the fuck do you want?" Fuyuhiko asked bitterly. "Whoa man! You seemed down! I wanted to give you this. I don't know if it will make things worse or better" He said softly. It was a little mechanical doll. It looked just like Peko. "Where the fuck did you get this?" He asked. "I made it..I mad one for Sonia and Akane to" He said and pulled out the little dolls. He dropped one. Fuyuhiko picked it up. It was a small doll that looked identical to Saionji. Fuyuhiko shut his mouth. He didn't even realize that Souda had lost someone as well. "This will have to keep me company until that little brat wakes up" He smiled easily. "What makes you so fucking sure any of them will make up? You fucking idiot" He sighed. "I have hope." Souda answered simply. He scoffed. Everyone here was hope crazy. "I know that one day they will wake up again. They have to. Their vitals are improving" He smiled his shark toothed grin. "How? How can you say that?" Fuyuhiko snapped. He threw his mug of coffee and it crashed against the wall. Soda flinched. "When I was ten my dad beat me so badly I had to go to the hospital. My mom died giving birth so he blamed me for her death. Said I was the son he never wanted" Souda said easily. Fuyuhiko eyed him easily. "I almost lost all hope of getting out of that hell hole. On my eleventh birthday this guy came to the door. He said he was my uncle...My dad said 'take the little shit' and I was gone. My uncle taught me how to fix cars and trained me into being a mechanic. Hope saved me just like hope is going to save our friends" He smiled and played with one of the pigtails on the little Saionji doll. "Whatever" Fuyuhiko sighed. They spent time together and ended up being close friends. Hell they even laughed together. "Hey...I'm going to see Saionji. Want to come with me?" He asked but Fuyuhiko knew what he meant. Did he want to go see Peko? "Sure" he smiled. 

Maybe it was the newly formed friendship with Souda, or maybe it was the speech about hope he received, but he had a good feeling about today. It had been at least six days since he had the nerve to visit her. He walked with Souda into the large room. It looked like something from one of those science fiction movies his little sister used to watch. He sighed as he spotted many of his friends. Sonia sat by Tanaka's side and Souda smiled at her softly. She smiled back and Fuyuhiko walked to the pod that contained Peko. She looked beautiful. It appeared she was sleeping. He placed a hand on the glass and fought the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. She was the only person who he would cry over. He loved her. He was pretty sure she had loved him too. "Peko.." He said. He had to clear his throat so he wouldn't break down. He looked around. Souda was sitting by Saionji and had silent tears falling down his cheeks. Sonia was outright sobbing over Tanaka. "Peko. I need you to wake up. I never thanked you for all you did to protect me. You sacrificed so much for me. You viewed yourself as a tool but you were so much more" he whispered and felt the tears slide down his cheeks. He talked to her for hours. He loved her. He wondered if she felt cold or if she could hear him. She didn't wake up. He was mad and pissed at Souda for getting his hopes up. He got up and ran to his room. He screamed as despair filled his soul. He fucked his room up and after an hour he fell to his knees and sobbed. He went to bed that night. He could hear people outside his room. He thought it was a dream until they opened the door. He cursed the fact that he didn't lock the door. "Hey...Fuyuhiko!" Souda yelled with a smile. "Get out" Fuyuhiko sighed. "She's awake." Souda yelled and Fuyuhiko sat up. "She is awake and asking for you" He repeated and smiled brightly. His entire world was about to change for the better.


End file.
